


Trash - AmazingPJ

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided I really needed to do some writing, so I used a word generator, and when I got one that I found inspiring, I wrote what i could. I;ve done a few of these, and will probably do some more. I love getting comments, and any improvements are helpful. If there is anything you want me to do, and if I can then I will <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Trash - AmazingPJ

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I really needed to do some writing, so I used a word generator, and when I got one that I found inspiring, I wrote what i could. I;ve done a few of these, and will probably do some more. I love getting comments, and any improvements are helpful. If there is anything you want me to do, and if I can then I will 

(Phil's POV)

I was so sick of being treated like this; like I was nothing more than trash. But I didn’t know how to change it; I didn’t know what else I could do. No one really sees the people behind the counter as actual human beings, to the average customer; they were just people who were there to cater to their every whim, because that is what they were paid to do. Of course not everyone was like that, there was one boy that came in to the store every day, and every time he said hello to me, and sometime, if the store was really quiet, we’d even chat for little bit, before my manager came over and told me to get back to work. I think my manager would have kick him out of the store well before now, if it wasn’t for the fact that he came in, every day without fail, and always spent a fair amount of money. So the time that it was taking me from work, was worth a lot less money than what the boy spent in the store.

But then one day, he didn’t show. That was my worst day in a long time, every time I heard someone come in the shop, I glanced eagerly at the door, but it wasn’t him. I knew that I shouldn’t have started to expect him. I knew that he had no real reason to come back to this same store every day. I mean, there was nothing that set this store apart from any other newsagents around here.

“Stop being ridiculous” I mumbled to myself. I had to stop getting attached to people. Everytime I did I always ended up getting hurt. This just proved it, even this boy, the one with the shocking green eyes, and gorgeous curly brown hair, the one who had come into my shop everyday and spoken to me like I was real person, unlike pretty much everyone else I knew, even he had given up. I locked up the shop, there was no reason to stay here any longer. I turned and head home.

“Hey Phil” I heard a voice behind me say as I was locking up the shop door. I whipped round faster than I thought was possible. It was PJ, he had come to see me after all, and I had never been so pleased to see someone in my life. In his hand was a delicate white rose.

“I got this for you” He continued “I’ve kind of wanted to ask you out for a while, but I’ve been too scared” He smiled nervously. I couldn’t believe this. PJ liked me? It just didn’t make sense to me, why would someone as amazing and beautiful as him like me?

“Really?” I replied anxiously “Why?”

“You don’t see it Phil, you’re amazing. Why did you think I came into this same shop everyday? You know I live the other side of London right? I came in here the first night as I was out visiting one of my friends, but ever since then, I’ve travelled here just to see you. I...I think I love you Phil. I know it’s a little mental, but I do”

“I love you too PJ, and I don’t care if it’s mental. I mean I kind of have an obsession with llamas, and you’ve been travelling across London to see some mental guy in a newsagent for the past few months, so I don’t think a little more mental will do any harm”

That’s when he leant over and kissed me, and it was like nothing I had ever felt before. For the first time in my life, I felt like I mattered, I felt important. I felt loved.


End file.
